Ante Up
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Damien and Kenny make a bet: If Kenny can seduce Butters his way, Damien has to try to get into Pip's pants too. However, they soon find that they might have bitten off more than they can chew! Bunny and Dip
1. Chapter 1

Ok! So, all I've been writing lately has been the Dip Drabbles, so I decided that I wanted a oneshot!! Which turned into a two shot XD

I'm still offering the art trade, and will now write three fic for every one Chase/Foreman!! I love this pairing but I seem to be one of the few!

This will have Bunny lovings in it before Dip lovings, but will have more dip lovings cause that's how I roll!!

Ante Up

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"Damien, watching you undress your boyfriend with your eyes is kinda creepy, please stop." Kenny McCormick said, grinning at his friend.

"Don't wanna." Damien said, going back to the lustful gaze he had been giving Pip.

"C'est vrai, mon ami. Ees ees very deesterbeeng." Christophe said, shaking his head.

"You're one to talk! I've seen how you stare at Gregory." Kenny laughed.

"If we're going to talk about staring, why don't we talk about you and Butters, huh? The only tent you popped on the group camping trip was the one in your pants." Damien teased.

"Whatever, man. Just drag your boytoy into a closet and get outta my hair already." Kenny said, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand.

"Don't I wish, the perfect little fuck thinks we're nothing but friends." Damien muttered darkly.

"What? The devilishly sexy Damien who could get into almost anyone's pants without even trying can't get the one person he wants? How pathetically cliché." Kenny snickered.

"Shut up, man. You don't even know what you're talking about. It's not like a one-night stand where I can get in, get out, and get on with it." He said, running a perfect piano player's hand through his ebony black hair.

"Then tell him you love him _then_ drag him into the closet and fuck him till he can't think straight." Kenny said, as if it were obvious and just that simple.

Damien just growled at him. Kenny laughed and put up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, I'll tell ya what. I'll get Butters to go out with me _and_ get in his pants _in the same day_. If I succeed, you have to try it, if not…at least ask him on a date, ok?" Kenny said, compromising.

"Fine, whatever." Damien shot. "But it's not my fault when you screw things up with the one person who gives a damn about you when you die anymore."

Kenny just grinned and went to find Butters.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"Kenny I-I don't know about th-this." Butters said, mashing his knuckles together in the adorable way that made Kenny want to jump him right then and there.

"It's ok, Buttercup. I promise you'll enjoy yourself." _Before during and after._ Kenny snickered in his mind. This was going to be good. Not only did he get his own little blonde toy, but he got the stick out of Damien's ass. _And a stick up Pip's_.

"O-ok." Butters answered, looking everywhere but at Kenny. Well they couldn't have that, now could they? Kenny took Butters' chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted it up so the boy's wide, baby blue eyes met his own.

Kenny smiled and lent down, lips so close to Butters that they were almost kissing. He smirked and said, "See you later, then." And walked away, leaving Butters flushed with a rapidly beating heart.

Butters practically squealed. He was going on a date! Not just a date, a date with Kenny McCormick!

"Hello, Butters. How has your day been?" A certain blonde angel who the Anti-Christ has been crushing on for quite a long time greeted Butters.

"Hey, Pip! I just g-got asked o-on a d-date! By K-kenny!" Butters said, eyes sparkling. "Oh hamburgers!" He said, suddenly pale and sick looking. "I have no idea wh-what to do on a d-d-date!" He moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I've been on a date before." Pip supplied. True, it had been years ago and he and Estella had done nothing much more than sit at the table and have her insult him, but it _had_ been a date.

Butters looked at him like he was his guardian angel. "How do I do it?" He asked quickly, not even stuttering. He looked pathetic and like he was on the verge of tears, and who was Pip to say no to friend in need.

"Well, normally you go out somewhere." He said, urging Butters to say where they were going.

"Kenny said w-we're going t-to the m-movies." Butters said, nodding like Pip had said something wise and sagely.

"And then you sit and you'll talk for a while, maybe you'll even hold hands. Although, knowing Kenny, he'll probably at least want to kiss you." He said, putting a finger on his cheek and thinking. Butters just nodded, hanging on his every word. Really he only knew what Estella had insulted him for _not_ doing and what he had picked up from listening to the girls gossip.

"Then he'll either walk or drive you home, and if he had a nice time he'll walk you to the door and try to kiss you goodnight. That's ok, but whatever you do: Don't let him take advantage of you!" Pip said firmly.

"W-what's that mean?" Butters asked, Pip had forgotten exactly who he was talking to.

"Butters, you know what sex it right?" Butters nodded solemnly, eyes going wide.

"Well, taking advantage of someone is when you talk them in having sex even though they really aren't sure they want to. Kenny, being the pervert he is, will probably try to have sex with you. You can't let him! You have to defend your honor. And if he does, don't get mad at him. He's a guy, what can you do?" He said, not exactly knowing what the girls had meant by this, but it sounded significant.

"O-ok, Pip." Butters nodded, heading off to class.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny smiled charmingly at Butters when he answered the door, only to realize that it was his father. He kept the smile and said in a voice that got everyone's parents completely trusting of and smitten with him. "Hey, Mr. Stotch. I came here to pick up Butters."

Mr. Stotch smiled and clapped Kenny on the back, falling for the boy's tricks. "Of course. Go get Butters." He said to his wife.

He turned back to Kenny. "I trust you'll take good care of our son, Kenny?" He asked with a good-natured grin. Kenny just flashed him another perfect smile and nodded. Kenny was nothing if not charming.

"Good!" Mr. Stotch exclaimed, shoving him and Butters out the door. Kenny opened the passenger door of his beat up old truck for Butters, then slid over the hood and got in on his own side.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning at Butters as the smaller blonde nodded, a cute blush tinting his cheeks a light pink.

Kenny grinned and slung one arm around Butters, taking off towards the movie theatre.

Butters looked up at the blonde, blue eyes wide as his face heated up. He was so close to Kenny, but he didn't know why he was so flushed. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and when the charming blonde smiled at him he forgot to breath.

"You ok, Buttercup?" He asked, hugging the blonde a little closer.

"Y-yeah." Butters breathed, not sure why the older boy's voice sent shivers down his spine and hazed his mind over so pleasantly. It dripped like honey, the words sliding of his tongue to slip right down to Butters…what? Why did his special place feel like that? Maybe he was too close to Kenny after all.

"K-kenny, shouldn't you c-concent-trate on d-driving? He said, slipping the arm off his shoulder and sliding back over to the other side of the truck. He took a few deep, even breaths, trying to regain his composure.

Kenny pouted slightly, but didn't push it. He smirked inwardly at the obvious signs of arousal Butters was giving off. He could get into the little blonde's bed tonight, easy.

The rest of the ride passed in silence, with neither of the kids in the truck saying much. When they got to their destination, Kenny hopped out and ran over to the other side of the truck to get Butters' door for him. Butters thanked him shyly and only jumped a little bit when Kenny wrapped an arm around him.

Kenny bought their tickets and headed inside, asking Butters if he'd like anything from the counter. When Butters shook his head, they headed to the theatre. The dark, almost empty theatre.

Butters didn't know why he thought that idea was so appealing. Kenny led him to the very back of the dark cinema and did something Butters did not expect: He pulled the smaller boy into his lap.

Butters gasped and tried to wriggle away, but when it was clear that he wouldn't be let go, he stopped.

Kenny was almost disappointed that the boy had stopped his wriggling, it had rubbed him through his jeans and now he was hard and had the most amazingly sexy guy in his lap. At least if he had gotten off Butters wouldn't have had the proof of his lust poking his backside.

And Butters noticed it, alright. He gasped as something that was decidedly _not_ a gun in Kenny's pants poked him.

"K-kenny?" He asked, innocent eyes wide and frightened.

Kenny cursed inwardly, hoping he could play it off. "What, Buttercup?" He said, slightly breathless as the boy turned his hips slightly to look at him.

"What is that?" He said, indicating the _thing_ poking his butt.

Kenny laughed huskily, trying to play it off as something else. "That's my phone, Buttercup." He lied.

Butters didn't believe him, but sighed and accepted it. He wiggled around to get more comfortable, unconsciously rubbing against Kenny's arousal.

"Butters." Kenny moaned, not able to stop himself.

Butters blushed, and immediately tried to get off of Kenny's lap. He was becoming aroused as well, even if he didn't know what was going on. Kenny didn't let him go, though. Instead, he took hold of Kenny's hips and ground his clothed erection into him while rubbing his hand over Butters' own excited groin.

Butters tipped his head back on Kenny's shoulder, moaning. "K-kenny, st-stop!" He begged, body betraying him as he arched into the touch.

"You don't want me to." He whispered seductively into his ear. "You want me to keep going." Butters shuddered despite himself.

"Say it, Butters. Say you want me to keep going." Kenny said, rubbing him faster. Butters felt close to the edge, but to the edge of what?

"No K-kenny, stop." He said more firmly, taking Kenny's arms and throwing them off, getting up out of the seat and sitting down in another.

Kenny growled as the other blonde got up, sapphire eyes a deep navy with lust. He grabbed the blonde by his hips and pulled him into his lap so that he was straddling him.

Butters squeaked as Kenny pulled him into his lap, struggling to get away. He froze as he felt a pair of warm, soft lips on his own. He melted into the kiss, mind not working well enough to warn him of the danger. He couldn't even remember that a second ago the boy kissing him had been trying to rub him off or that they were in a public place. All he could think of was how Kenny tasted of cigarettes and strawberry pop tarts.

It suddenly all came rushing back to him as Kenny ground their hips together, but suddenly he couldn't bring himself to care. He panted and moaned as he ground back, wanting something but not knowing what it was.

"That's it, Buttercup. Do it just like that." Kenny panted as they ground together. Suddenly, the friction was gone and Butters whimpered, eyes hooded and face flushed.

"Not here, Buttercup. I want this to be more special for you." Kenny said, kissing him softly as he picked him up and set him on his feet, leading him out of the movie theatre.

They climbed into Kenny's truck attached at the lips. Butters squeaked as Kenny's tongue dove into his mouth, but moaned as their tongues danced together. He never thought that poptarts and cigarettes could taste so…sexy.

That was the only word he could think of to describe it. That was the only word to describe a lot about the boy whose tongue was in his mouth. His voice, his smile, the way he had moaned his name in the movie theatre. It was all so sexy, sending shivers down his spine and electric bolts of pleasure coursing to his…areas.

Butters moaned into the kiss, something snapping inside of him as he turned from innocent bystander to full-blown participant. He giggled and slipped his hands up Kenny's shirt, running them lightly over his chest.

He whimpered as he was pushed off, not understanding why. But when Kenny flashed him that smile as he started up the car, he accepted it and let the taller blonde pull him close with one arm.

Kenny grinned and sped towards his house as fast as he could in his beat up old truck. Looks like Damien would be getting some. And so would he.

Kenny screeched to s stop in the driveway, almost tearing the door off of its rusted hinges in his haste to get Butters out and into his bed.

Butters jumped out, tackling Kenny in a kiss and sliding his tongue into the taller blonde's mouth.

Kenny moaned as he got a taste of Butters sweet mouth. He tasted like warm brown sugar and cinnamon, kind of like a cinnamon roll. He picked the little blonde up, Butters legs going around his waist, and carried him into the house.

His parents and siblings weren't there, so they didn't have to worry about weird looks or disruptions. Kenny carried Butters into his room, kissing him the entire way. He locked the door behind them and threw the little blonde onto the bed.

He looked amazingly sexy like that, spread-eagled and flushed on Kenny's bed, but he would look even sexier if he didn't have all those clothes on, Kenny decided.

He fingered the zipper on his orange jacket before pulling it down slowly. He let it slide down his shoulders and to the floor, crossing his arms across his stomach to lift his shirt up seductively, exposing the taut skin of his stomach to Butters inch by inch.

Butters was flushed and panting, laying open and vulnerable on Kenny's bed looking completely fuckable. His eyes were wide as he watched the strip-tease.

Kenny smirked and undid his belt, sliding it from the loops of his pants and letting it drop into the growing pile of clothes. He popped the button on his jeans as Butters' eyes became dark and hooded with lust.

He played with the zipper on his pants before lowering it tooth by tooth. Butters' breath was now coming in ragged pants and gasps and he was impossibly hard down there.

Kenny hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants, sliding them and his boxers off his hips slowly. He stepped out of them, standing completely bare before Butters.

"Kenny." Butters moaned, reaching for the naked boy he wanted so, _so_ much. Kenny complied, joining Butters on the bed and kissing him deeply. Butters returned the kiss, running his hands over Kenny's bare chest.

Kenny slid his hands up Butters shirt, fingers teasing over his chest and abs as he lifted his shirt over his head. Butters moaned, arching into the touches. Kenny kissed a path from his lips, down his jaw, over his neck, and to his chest. He worshipped the pale chest and abs with his teeth and tongue, licking and biting and kissing until Butters was writing beneath the hot mouth.

"Kenny, _please_." He had no idea what he was begging for, but he knew that he needed more. Kenny's hands went to Butters pants, undoing the button and zipper. He kissed his hip bones as he slipped the jeans down his slim hips, revealing…Hello Kitty panties? This was better than Kenny thought.

He chuckled and kissed Butters' hips as he hooked his fingers into the elastic of the adorable little panties and slid them ever so slowly down the blonde's hips, kissing every inch of skin the fabric ghosted over.

Butters gasped and arched, desperate for something more. His private place was aching with desire. Kenny let the panties drop to the floor and licked Butters cock.

Butters gasped, back bowing and fists twisting in the sheets. "Oh h-hamburgers, _yes!_" He moaned as he arched into the tongue lapping at his privates.

"You like that, Buttercup? That's just the start of what I'm going to do to you." He said huskily, breathing against Butters' aching member. Butters moaned at the words, hot liquid pleasure running through his veins.

"Please Kenny, I need you." He pleaded, blue eyes half-lidded and breathing ragged. Kenny nodded and retrieved the lube from his bedside table.

He slicked three fingers, rubbing the cold liquid to warm it up. He wanted this to be as good as possible for Butters. He placed a single finger on the blonde's opening, looking at him seriously.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to rush it.

"_Yes_! Just get it _in_!" He whined, opening his legs farther. Kenny groaned, his dick twitching as Butters made the provocative movement.

Kenny slipped his finger slowly into Butters' opening, kissing away the tears that welled up in his eyes at the slightly uncomfortable intrusion. He let Butters get used to it before moving it within him. Soon, Butters was gasping at the sensation and moaning for more.

Kenny added another finger, thrusting them gently to get Butters looser before scissoring his fingers. He smirked as he found the bundle of nerves that would make the blonde scream.

"Oh God, Kenny! _Fuck_!" He said, the curse slipping from his lips before he could stop it. It was strangely erotic coming from such an innocent person. Kenny added the last finger, stretching the blonde as far as he could.

He kept brushing his prostate, trying to distract him from the pain. Soon the smaller blonde was writhing and pushing back on the fingers. Kenny removed them when the seemingly innocent boy was ready.

He slicked his cock with some lube, groaning at his own hand on his member and resisting the urge to stroke himself. He positioned himself at Butters' entrance and pushed in slowly.

Butters gasped out in pain, Kenny was bigger than the three fingers that had been inside him before. Kenny kissed him warmly, soothing the tears away. He was buried up the hilt, completely still. He didn't want to move until Butters could take it.

Soon, the stillness wasn't enough for the blonde. He needed friction, movement. He backed up shyly onto Kenny, urging him to move.

Kenny gladly complied, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. He aimed straight for where he knew the boy's sweet spot was, hitting it dead on. Butters keened, wrapping his legs around Kenny's waist and his arms around his neck.

"K-kenny! Oh, God! Yes!" Butters cried out as he met Kenny thrust for thrust. He mewled and purred in pleasure as Kenny grabbed his cock and started stroking him in time with their movements.

"You're so fucking hot, kitten. Those noises you make drive me crazy." Kenny growled into Butters ear. Butters gave a keening noise and mewled out.

"God! Please, don't stop –ah- talking!" Butters pleaded. Kenny's smooth low voice was like liquid pleasure, dripping off his tongue like honey.

"Does my voice turn you on, kitten? Does it make you hot, Buttercup? You make me so fucking horny. I wanna see you come, come for me." He commanded, his voice a low, seductive growl.

Butters felt something coming over him, waves of pleasure speeding over him as he exploded. "KENNY!!" He cried out so loud that he could've sworn that the whole universe could hear him. He shuddered and spasmed as his first orgasm exploded in every pore of his body.

"Fucking hell, Butters!" Kenny moaned as he came, spilling his seed deep within his new lover.

Butters was still clenching and unclenching his fists in the sheets, moaning and arching. Finally, the last wave of pleasure washed over him and he collapsed back onto the bed.

He felt so full and whole with Kenny buried inside of him and his warm semen filling him. He whimpered, half in pain and half in disappointment, when Kenny pulled out of him. He smiled and felt slightly better when Kenny pulled Butters onto his chest and buried his face in his hair.

"I love you, Buttercup." He said softly.

"I love you too, Kenny." Butters said, looking up at Kenny with sparkling blue eyes filled with love.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake up until it was time for school the next day.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

When Butters came into school in clothes that were whole sizes too big and looking thoroughly sated, Pip knew something was up.

"I thought I told you _not_ to have sex with him, Butters!" He wailed.

"But, Pip! It w-wasn't bad l-like the girls said it w-would be, it was…well it was g-gosh darned great." He said, grinning like an idiot.

"That's not the point! What happened to defending you honor! You let Kenny take your innocence without a fight!" He said, actually mad at Butters for this.

"It's n-not like I didn't w-want it!" Butters said, pouting. He was not going to fell bad about what he had done with Kenny. It had been amazing, even if it had hurt in the morning.

"Butters, you're limping! How are you going to sit through class?" He asked, steaming.

Damien interrupted them with a cough.

"Oh, hello Damien. How are you today?" He asked brightly. Damien gulped, blushing. He instantly frowned, regaining his composure.

He shot Pip a sexy smirk and let his voice drop into a seductive baritone. "You should go to dinner with me, Pip." He suggested, quirking a brow.

"Why, so you can take advantage of me and steal my innocence like Kenny did to Butters? No thank you." Pip said, still mad. He started to walk away, but Damien yelled after him.

"God dammit, Pip! I love you! This isn't about sex or taking your virginity, it's about wanting to have a nice fucking dinner with you!" He shouted, red eyes blazing with anger and hurt.

"Fine then! You want me to go to dinner with you, I'll go!" Pip shouted back. "And by the way, I love you too you asshole!" He stormed to class, dragging the limping Butters with him.

"I get why he's mad at you, but why'd he have to punish me?" Kenny whined as the angry blonde took his boyfriend away.

"Cause you're a horny fucktard who put the wrong ideas in his head. Now I'm never getting any." Damien joked. But he really didn't care, the dinner really wasn't about sex. It was about showing Pip he cared. And Pip apparently cared, too.

Damien grinned, smile stretching from ear to ear. Pip loved him! Pip fucking Pirrup fucking loved him!

Damien let out a whoop of joy and rushed off to class, he couldn't wait for Friday night!

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot! Probably the longest chapter I've ever written! This is probably how long dancing queen would've been if I had written the lemon instead of being lazy. Of course, I'm gonna break it into another chapter for Pip and Damien's date and subsequent smexings.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here ya go! Hope this is worth the long wait! I wanted to make it worth it, but doing that just made the wait longer *sweat drops*

* * *

Damien smirked at Kenny as the blonde whined. It wasn't his fault Pip had gotten mad and dragged Butters off before Kenny could take him into a closet and have his wicked way with him.

"Do something, Damien!" The parka-clad boy begged.

"Dude, are you crying?" Damien asked, shocked to find that he really did have tears in his eyes.

"They're for dramatic effect." Kenny deadpanned. He wiped them away and grinned.

"You're an idiot. And besides, what can I do?" Damien scoffed.

"You can always, you know…_distract_ Pip." He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yeah, cause Pip's gonna calm down if I try to molest him. Like that isn't what he's mad about in the first place." Damien rolled his eyes at the blonde. Although, what he'd said wasn't a half-bad idea. Not that it would work at the moment with the rage Pip was in.

"But I want Butters!" Kenny pouted, latching onto Damien's arm.

"Dude! You're such a chick!" Damien shouted, waving his arm frantically in an attempt to dislodge Kenny.

"Waaah! Oh, Damien! My boyfriend isn't paying attention to meee!" Kenny cried in a comically high-pitched voice.

"Get the fuck offa me!" He said, pushing the other boy to the floor.

"You tryin ta kill me!?" Kenny said, rubbing his sore bottom.

"What if I am?" Damien said, highly annoyed.

"Well…then you're not a very good friend." Kenny pouted, sticking out his tongue.

"I change my mind, you're not a chick. You're a child." Damien scowled.

"I want ice cream! Get me ice cream! Daddy, I want a pony!" Kenny cried, voice even more squeaky than when he had impersonated a chick. He put his arms around Damien's neck and jumped on his back.

"Dude! What the fuck! How much sugar did you have this morning!?" Damien said, trying to dislodge the boy who was scrambling up his back.

"Ummmm….I dunno." He giggled.

"You need a nap…" Damien said, stifling laughter.

"No, I need to get laid!" Kenny said, pouting in the direction Pip had dragged Butters.

"I highly doubt sex will help with your sugar rush." He said skeptically.

"Of course it will! Gives me a way to burn it all off!" Kenny exclaimed, hitting the top of Damien's head with his fist.

Christophe walked up and decided that his friends were complete idiots. Kenny was currently latched onto Damien's back, hitting him, and Damien was just laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Kenny's mad because Pip got pissed and dragged Butters off." Damien explained.

"Zat steel does not tell me why 'ee ees on your back."

"Because he's an idiot who had too much sugar for his tiny brain to handle." Damien snickered. Kenny hit him again and got off his back.

"See if I ever help you with your math homework again." He muttered darkly, sitting on the floor and pulling his knees to his chest.

"Oh! Woe is meee! I'll never be able to find another tutor! But wait! Isn't Gregory fairly good at mathematics?" Damien grinned.

"Zat 'e ees." Christophe agreed, grinning as well.

"Well…see if I ever agree to be cannon fodder on another of your stupid missions!" Kenny told the Frenchman, sticking his tongue out.

"Hmm you 'ave a good point. I would really 'ate to 'ave to replace ze 'uman bait every time. But I guess eef a larger loss of life is necessary…" He trailed off, shrugging. He knew Kenny wouldn't let that happen.

Kenny's eyes went wide as he thought about all the people who would have to die permanently if he quit his 'job' with Christophe as a meat shield. "Fine, I won't quit. But you guys are douches." He pouted.

The other two boys just laughed hysterically at the blonde. "You are such a child!" Damien gasped out between fits of 'manly' giggles. Christophe nodded in agreement, but stopped immediately as the bell rang. "Class, now." He said, taking the sulking blonde by the back of his shirt and hauling him up so he could drag him to class.

"But I dun wannaaaa!" Kenny whined, following after Christophe backwards since he didn't want to be strangled by his own shirt.

"Oh, but you are." Damien teased. "Besides, we have Calculus next. You like math, don't cha?" Kenny brightened somewhat.

"Well…I do like math." He said with a grin. Kenny more than liked math, he loved it. And he was good at it, too. He was a regular Einstein when it came to all that number bullshit.

"Zen geet to class and learn some!" Christophe growled, letting him go and pushing him through the classroom door.

"Like this douche of a teacher can teach me anything I don't already know. The only reason I'm even _in _this stupid class is because they don't have anything more challenging!" Kenny scoffed. And it was true. Kenny's family didn't have the money for him to commute to the higher ed in Denver or he could be concurrently enrolled in college math by now, but he was stuck here with them in Regular Calculus because South Park sucked and he was poor white trash.

Kenny's mood immediately fell. He _was_ poor white trash. Who was he to think that he deserved Butters Stotch? He was perfect in every single god dammed way and Kenny was just some poor kid from the ghetto who'd end up dragging Butters down with him in the end. He didn't deserve an angel like him.

_The angel can't soar to heaven when the demon's keeping him in hell._

Kenny wasn't sure where the whispering was coming from or why Damien and Christophe didn't seem to hear it, but he had a sinking feeling it was right.

* * *

Damien stared at the back of Pip's head the entire time they were in class. I'm serious, the _entire_ time, no joke. He didn't know why the back of his head was so interesting, but it was. His hair like…you know? I don't know…like…It was just so…Blonde? No, that wasn't the right word, though it was quite blonde. It was…golden…radiant. It was…It was like the sun sparking off of threads of pure gold that were as thin and soft as spider silk and fell perfectly into place as if under a spell…Damn…When did he get so poetic?

Damien was wrenched from his thoughts as the bell rang and that lovely head of golden silk spun from the spinnerets of a thousand bejeweled spiders got lost in the sea of highschoolers running frantically for the door.

He followed in a trance-like state, feeling some sort of pull towards the angelic Brit he was going to call his own as soon as the damn boy got his knickers unknotted! But Damien was ok with the anger. He licked his lips and smirked. Oh he was more than ok with the anger.

You see, when higher ranking hell-spawn (the unofficial name the demon's kids gave themselves in academy) came of age they picked one, maybe two if they were really powerful, of the seven deadly sins to feed off of. Damien had picked Wrath and Lust. The fact that Pip was angry and lusting after someone combined with the fact that both sins were directed at Damien himself and that he was "courting" him was giving Damien a serious boner.

Literally.

Damien was hard as fuck and he needed to find Pip, and fast. He searched the entire school high and low without success. He ran into Christophe and Gregory half naked in a closet, Butters and Kenny fully naked and about to fuck in an empty classroom, and Stan and Kyle full-blown fucking under the stairs but still had no luck.

When he finally did find Pip, all he could see was green. It occurred to him momentarily that maybe he should have picked Envy, but the thought was completely blown away when the gravity of the situation hit him.

Pip was kissing someone else. He was fucking kissing some whore slut bitch cunt! Who did she think she was, kissing _his_ Pip? No one! That's who she was, she was no one! She was a fucking bitch ass pussy cunt whore who would pay and pay dearly for her mistake of trying to take what was his! Some blonde bimbo had his fucking future mate in a passionate lover's embrace and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Pip had just fucking asked _him_ out and now he was kissing some girl!? What the fuck, man?

A thought stopped him…He should have seen this coming. Damien was the Anti-Christ. He wasn't just evil, he was literally the son of Satan. How in the world did he even begin to think he could have and keep an angel like Pip happy. He would never be good enough. And not in the sense that he wasn't attractive or good in bed. He literally wasn't _good_ enough. And with every encounter a little bit of his sin would rub off on Pip. And everyone knew you were more susceptible to temptation if you didn't know it was there. What if Pip fell into temptation with someone else?

_The demon can't trust the angel, even when it breaks its wings and falls to the earth._

Damien tried to ignore the whispering in his head, but it was hard when it was pretty much making the same point he was.

* * *

Pip froze up as he spotted his worst nightmare. What the bloody hell was Estella doing here? Surely his childhood "girlfriend" thought South Park was beneath her. She certainly thought _Pip_ was beneath her.

He amended that last thought as he was pulled into a crushing embrace by the girl. He didn't begrudge her a hug, they had been something along the lines of friends and they hadn't seen each other in years. But when she kissed him he froze up and his mind went blank for a split second.

The only thought running through his mind was "What the bloody hell?", but when she tried to slip in some tongue, that's when he started to fight back. Being the scrawny guy he was, it wasn't difficult for Estella to keep him in place, but it was obvious to certain onlookers that he was definitely not as into it as she was.

"Hey, leave my boyfriend the fuck alone, bitch!" A voice Pip couldn't quite place due to the lack of oxygen getting to his brain and the panic settling in. He knew it was masculine and deep…and angry.

Finally Estella pulled away, winking at the terrified boy in her arms and turning to his savior. Pip's eyes widened as his gaze fell on a very pissed looking Anti-Christ. Did Damien actually care or was he just marking his territory?

"_Your_ boyfriend, I beg you pardon but Phillip was my boyfriend first." She said haughtily, nose up in the air.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am-" He was abruptly cut off by Estella.

"I frankly don't care who you are, you dumb pair of donkey testicles. I am taking Phillip back to England with me where we will be married." She said, smiling that charming, evil smile of hers.

"But Estella I don't wan't-" Pip began meekly, cut off by a rough blow to the back of his head.

"This isn't about what _you_ want, you idiotic monkey dick. We are to be married whether you like it or not." She told him blankly. Pip could only nod timidly and look with pleading eyes to Damien and mouth 'Save me'.

Damien growled, smoke beginning to curl from his fingertips. Either Estella didn't notice or she wasn't fazed, because she remained just as haughty and selfish as before.

Damien's hands burst into flames, the fire traveling up his arms and over the rest of his body until he was completely engulfed. Obviously Estella hadn't seen the smoke because this certainly broke through her cool demeanor.

Pip wasn't sure whether the shriek came from him or Estella, but he was terrified. Not of Damien, never of Damien. He was terrified _for_ Damien. It hadn't yet crossed his mind that the Anti-Christ wasn't being hurt by the flames or that he had done it on purpose and he just wanted to douse it. As Estella high-tailed it out of there, leaving Pip in the dust to fend for himself, Pip went the opposite direction. He ran towards Damien in a well-meant but useless attempt to save him.

"Damien! It's ok, I'll put ok the fire!" He cried, panic obvious in his voice as he tried to locate something to put it out with. Just as he had spotted the hose he heard a chuckle come from behind him. He turned to look at who might be laughing and why, but all he saw was Damien.

Miraculously not on fire.

"But...you…and fire…and…" He spluttered, trying to get out the words but failing miserably.

"Pip, dude…I'm the Anti-Christ. I grew up swimming in the lake of fire." He explained with a fond and amused smile. "I lit _myself_ on fire to scare that bitch away."

Pip blushed, both at his own stupidity and at the fact that Damien had been trying to protect him. Damien grinned and took his cap, ruffling his hair and placing it back on his head.

"What's got you so hot under the collar, Pip?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's just…you protected me a-and…and you called me your boyfriend." He explained, finishing at almost a whisper. His blush intensified a thousand fold at the confession that such trivial things would make him blush.

"Well they go hand in hand, don't they? You're my boyfriend so it's my responsibility to protect you." Damien shrugged, slinging an arm around Pip's shoulders.

"Yes but…I wasn't aware we were…I mean I know we have a date but…" He tried to get out the words, but the scent of soot, smoke and cinnamon was washing over him. Damien's smell was intoxicating and he just wanted to burrow further into the lax but protective grip Damien had on him and cuddle up to that broad, muscled chest.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask you formally, then." Damien reasoned. "How 'bout it, Pip? You wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked, pulling Pip just a little bit closer.

Pip blushed and nodded, hiding his red face in Damien's chest. "I'd like that." Came the muffled reply that sent Pip's heart into furious palpitations.

Damien grinned, hugging Pip close to him and kissing the side of his head. "C'mon, Pip. We gotta get to class." He said, steering Pip towards his locker to pick up his books before stopping off at Damien's locker to repeat the action.

Pip couldn't get the blush off of his face. Not only was Damien holding him with one strong arm around his shoulders, making him feel safe and loved, but he had kissed him…sort of. He looked up at Damien's face, eye landing on his lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Would his lips warm? Would they be soft or chapped? Would it be like all the movies and book said, where fireworks would explode in the background and he would melt completely?

Damien seemed to read his thoughts, because just as they reached the door of the classroom he turned the Brit's face towards his and brought him up into a warm, soft kiss that was everything Pip had ever wanted and more. It was gentle and loving but there was an underlying passion that Pip's virginal mind could barely grasp.

When they parted pip was disappointed to say the least. He wanted more. More kissing, more contact, more love. Damien just winks and grinned, tapping his ass to shepherd him into the classroom.

* * *

At long last! It's done! Really it's been at a point where I could have left off and just post it for months, but it didn't feel right. Plus it was a big cliff hanger and I HATE doing those. I always screw them up somehow. And actually, by the time I post this it'll have been finished for at least a few days but atm I don't have internet. Hfjdsahfjkh AHHHH.


	3. Chapter 3

Ante Up

* * *

The screen flickered off as the two boys entered the classroom. Now that the seed of doubt had been planted in Damien's mind they didn't have much else to do. One of them flicked their eyes to the other screen that was watching the two blonde. The one in the orange parka would have to be watched. He seemed too keen to get the Anti-Christ and the British blonde together. Did he know anything?

He started to dismiss it, but stopped. Nothing could be certain at this point, not even that the human didn't know anything. Especially this human, the only one able to travel across the plains at will. Well…not quite will, but he didn't have to die permanently to get to Heaven or Hell. This one would definitely have to be watched very carefully.

He hit a few keys and typed up a message, adjusting it to the blonde boy's brain waves and hitting send. That should help drive the two apart.

* * *

_Can you really trust him? He's already hurt you once. And besides, he's the Anti-Christ. _

Pip snapped up in his seat as if he'd been hit. Who had said that? He looked around the room, but no one but Damien was close enough to had said it. Everyone was grouped up to do some sort of research project. He frowned and looked at Damien.

The voice was right. It was hard to admit it to himself, but how did he know he could trust Damien? He wanted to just tell the voice to bugger off and that if you didn't take chances you'd never have any of the good things in life, either. It was something he tried to live by, it was the reason he'd come to America after the fiasco with Estella.

_This is going to be a thousand times worse than Estella. And more people you love could die. Who knows what Damien's capable of._

Pip squeezed his eyes shut to block out the thoughts, which he was almost certain weren't coming from his own head. The felt wrong, electric and sickening. They weren't supposed to be there, plain and simple.

Damien touched him on his arm, the overly high body heat seeping through his shirt and warming his arm pleasantly. Damien was giving him a concerned look and a smile came unbidden to Pip's face. Damien was so sweet to worry about him like that.

"I'm fine, Damien. Just a headache is all." And it wasn't a lie, those thoughts had given him a headache behind his eyes that made him sick to his stomach. Damien pulled him into his lap wordlessly and cradled him there, running a soothing hand through his hair. Pip smiled sleepily and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder, breath ghosting across his collarbone as he slipped into a light slumber.

Damien smiled and kissed the sleeping blonde's temple. He was just so cute and he looked even more angelic when he slept. He ignored his own discomfort, Pip wasn't heavy but the breath on his neck was doing things to him, and continued on with the project alone. Pip could help when he was feeling better.

_How do you know it's not your fault? It's happened before. The innocents just can't stand being around you. It's your fault Pip isn't feeling well._

Damien frowned and shook his head. Why was he thinking like that? He was just being pessimistic and thoughts like those could ruin what he had with Pip. He was being an idiot, that's all.

But the voice was right, things like this had happened before. His neighbor had asked him to watch her kid and the kid had gone home throwing up and coughing because Damien's presence was like poison to those few humans without sin (usually young children who hadn't had time to go bad yet). Was Pip one of those people? He focused his eyes on Pip and looked hard.

Damien could see people's souls if he tried hard enough. It was one of the powers he rarely used. It was like an invasion of privacy and besides that, he sometimes saw things he would rather not know. He had made the mistake of looking at Kenny's soul once and he hadn't done it to anyone else since then.

Damien frowned again as Pip's soul came into focus. It wasn't overly white, but it wasn't too marred either. It was just the kind of soul you expected to see on a kid like Pip. He only barely glanced at the sins, not wanting to look at anything specific. He had learned that lesson the hard way with Kenny. Some envy, a lot of unrestrained anger, and…was that lust? He smirked and licked his lips. That _was_ good to know.

He took a harder look at that one. If he was lucky he could see some of Pip's fantasies. At the very list he could see every person he had ever lusted after. The first fourteen years of his life were empty, as was to be expected, but after that it seemed Pip had started lusting after one person and one person only.

Damien pushed past images of himself and Pip making out and groping and went right into one of the less innocent ones.

* * *

_Pip moaned and threw his head back, the combined force of his head hitting the wall behind him and Damien's cock striking his prostate making him see stars. He scrabbled for purchase on the wall, his nails meeting only a smooth coating of paint._

"_Damien please!" He gasped, pleading breathlessly. "H-harder!" He moaned and bucked down onto the Anti-Christ. The other boy just smirked and slammed into him, pushing him farther up the wall. _

"_You want it harder, baby? You're gonna have to scream for me." He purred in his ear, his voice smoky and sultry. It sent shivers down Pip's spine as he let a raw scream of pleasure tear out of his throat. _

* * *

Damien pulled back, panting and grinning to himself. Damn, Pip had an imagination on him! He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and tried to will away the boner he'd gotten watching Pip beg for him. He shifted Pip off of his lap and onto one of his legs so if he woke up he wouldn't feel the third one pressing insistently against his ass.

After a few moments he deemed it safe to relax again, shifting Pip back into his lap and cuddling him close. He looked around to make sure he hadn't missed the bell while panting after the fantasy like a bitch in heat.

The bell hadn't rung, but one glance at the clock told him it was about to. He gathered up his and Pip's things and placed them in their respective bags, slinging both over his shoulder and gathering Pip up into his arms.

The kid seemed really deep asleep now, he didn't even wake up as the bell rang. Damien just shrugged and carried him to their next class. The teacher gave him a look as he entered but he just put a finger to his lips to shush her and took his seat with the blonde still in his arms. He could take notes for him and if there was classwork Damien could always copy Pip's handwriting and do it for him.

Luckily today was a slow day and all they were doing was discussing catapults. Pip slept soundly throughout in Damien's strong, warm arms, oblivious to the world and completely and utterly happy.

* * *

Pip didn't wake up until Damien was already carrying him home. At the halfway mark between Pip's apartment and the school his eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see the sky was moving.

No, the sky wasn't moving, Damien was carrying him. He started to wiggle and Damien let him down. He smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Damien. You're sweet." He said, taking his bag off of Damien's shoulder. "Would like to come over for a bit?" He asked, looking back at Damien, who had stopped walking.

He blushed, getting the distinct feeling that he had stopped to look at his arse while he walked. "Damien, could you please stop?" He asked, a bit uncomfortable. It's not like he didn't like the attention, since it was from Damien, but he just wasn't used to it.

Damien shook his head to clear it and then nodded. "Yeah, sure thing." He said, catching up to Pip and walking beside him towards his apartment. Pip unlocked the door and they slipped inside.

* * *

He growled and slammed his fist on the keyboard. First the blonde one turned out to be one of the few beings who could tell when thoughts were being projected into their minds, even though he didn't know it, then they had both ignored the thoughts and were alone in the house.

It would be the perfect time for the two to consummate their union. And he could not let that happen.

You see, there was something very special about Pip and Damien. Not only was Damien the Anti-Christ, but there was another prophecy about him as well.

_When the angel is lost on earth, the son of Satan will find him. A child will be born onto them to whom the universe will one day bow._

No one had been sure for a long time who the angel in the prophecy referred to. A lot of angels had fallen from heaven, both intentionally and as punishment for some crime against god, but none of these were lost. But they knew now who exactly it was.

And that is why the Anti-Christ could not be allowed to seduce the blonde boy. He would stop at nothing to see that it didn't happen. There was just too much at stake for him to let them be. But how to stop them?

A movement on one of the other screens caught his eye as the parka clad boy was shot in the head by an incompetent assassin who had gotten the wrong target.

Perfect.

* * *

Wow, now that I know exactly where the story's going and what's going in each chapter this is going to go so much faster! I may actually update somewhat regularly!

Next chapter will be some backgrounding, basically explaining the whole lost angel thing. I'd like to think that it's a little different that most Angel!Pip stuff, but probably not. This fic will, however, be VERY different. Trust me. It gets weird.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, alerted, favorited, or even just read this story!

Oh, and thanks go out to the Late Gustav Holst. Without the lovely movents of your Planets piece I would never have found the patience or composition to write this.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew I said that I would make you wait too long, but I'm so swamped! Ideas keep coming at me on top of school work, college applications (I got accepted!!!), and the fact that I don't have internet…but at least it took me less than a year!

* * *

The sound of holy fire blasting away at the torn landscape between the planes rang out all around him, the sickening crunch of angels falling and crushing their wings beneath them and the thud of bodies as they hit the ground making him feel sick. The clash of swords sang out across the battlefield as Angels battled angels.

Lucifer had defied the lord, and now he and his followers were paying the price. Death to as many as possible and damnation to those unlucky enough to survive. But they weren't going down without a fight. With the now disgraced angel at its head, an army of the damned was advancing on heaven.

This was back before millennia in hell and the wrath of God had changed these once bright beings into horribly disfigured demonic creatures. The only difference between them and the angels of heaven at this time was their black wings, tarnished by the soot of Hell.

Balthiel looked around in dismay as former friends and comrades attacked the warriors of heaven. It just wasn't right, it went against the natural order of things. They were brothers and sisters, they weren't supposed to kill each other. Tears sprang to his eyes as he surveyed the damage, trying to heal those he could.

A black winged angel reached out for him, obviously dying. Balthiel did what he could to comfort his former brother, but the angel slipped farther and farther away. He began to cry in earnest now as his body disappeared in a spray of golden dust, going to join the universe and become part of the whole. Maybe bits and pieces of him would be used to make something else someday. Maybe not.

He kept his steady walk through the battlefield, healing where he could and comforting where he could not. Many of his comrades urged his to take up arms and help in the battle, but he couldn't possibly take up arms against friends. It hurt him to see them all like this, Lillith and Raphael, once best friends, now fighting to the death. And Lucifer himself was in an epic struggle with the archangel Michael.

His vision blurred with tears as he made his way towards the center of the battle, just trying to help. He paid no attention to the color of their wings, only to their pleas for help. He wasn't Raphael, he was no healer by nature, but all angels had the capacity and this is what he would rather be doing.

He was so caught up in easing the suffering of those who were quickly losing their life force that he didn't notice the bolt of divine energy heading straight towards him. He cried out as it ripped through his midsection. The pain was intense, and he was sure he would die. For hours he lay there, unable to move or even cry for help. He was now one of the bodies littering the no man's land between the astral planes of heaven and hell.

The angels of hell were eventually beaten back into their domain and those who were still alive regrouped and searched for the survivors.

But Balthiel didn't know they were coming for him. For the entire course of the battle he had laid there, thoughts drifting in and out of his head like the clouds. He lost all sense of self, had no idea who or where he was. When he finally did heal, miraculously even for an angel, he just hauled himself to his feet and staggered away.

When they finally totaled up all of their dead they found that he was missing. They searched high and low for him, but they forgot to check one last place, a place that not many of them knew much about.

Somehow, Balthiel had made it to the infant Earth.

God had just finished creating the spinning oasis for the humans and they had promptly disobeyed him. Now they had been cast from the peace and harmony in the garden into what we now know as the Paleolithic period or Stone Age. Adam and Eve lived in caves with their sons, not yet knowing what Cain would become.

Helpless and lost, Balthiel wandered the earth for centuries, never knowing quite who or what he was. The humans could not see him but the animals seemed comforted by his presence.

At first he had tried going up to the young first family, wanting to know who he was and what he was doing there. It was the question that was consuming him. He had heard the humans calling to each other in their primitive language, using different words for each human. He assumed that these were their names and envied them greatly.

But when he tried talking to the primitive people of the new Earth, he was ignored. At first he thought the humans were just being rude, but when he tried to step in front of Eve and force her to meet his eyes she just walked right through him as if he wasn't there. It seems that when they had been cast from the garden they had lost their ability to see divine beings as well.

He sighed and left their small colony, wandering the rest of the Earth in search of his identity. But there were no other humans and not many animals. Those he did encounter were good companions, though sometimes quite one-tracked and not good for conversation.

So it went for thousands of years, millennia slipping by with no companions for the lost angel as humans and animals reproduced and populated the earth, changing from the ape-like cave people shaped from dust that God had first blown life into, to a thriving technologically driven society of something resembling wingless, imperfect angels.

Tired at last of wandering the Earth, he made his way to Europe, the place that had long held the spark of enlightenment and technological drive. It had moved west to America in recent centuries, but it was still one of his favorite places on the Earth. He finally stopped in England, hovering in the room of a young mother giving birth to her first son, her husband close by cheering her on.

He felt his heart break as he saw that the child was going to be stillborn, it's soul having long since fled it's tiny body while it was still in his mother's womb. He decided that the child would be his vessel, allowing him to find out who he was. He slipped into the lifeless infant and felt the heartbeat…_his_ heartbeat, start.

And then everything went black.

* * *

The new mother, tears in her blue eyes as she held her son for the first time, kissed his tiny forehead and looked up at her husband. He smiled back at her and smoothed her hair back from where it was sticking to her face.

"Phillip, Phillip Pirrup." She whispered, looking back down at the baby.

"Yes, Phillip is a fine name." He agreed.

* * *

Just so you know, the way I blatantly mixed evolution and creationism in this is EXACTLY what I think. It is my firm belief that we were both created and evolved. You can have the best of both worlds and IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!! To me at least. This is why I never get the Evolution vs Religion debates, because I don't see why they can't both be partially right. No where in the Bible does it say that we were made exactly as we are now. And don't you think God would get better at making people as he went along?

Ok, my rant is done. Love ya, bitches! ;D


End file.
